


I accept.

by aguslovescas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I like pain, I should be sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Dies, Lance (Voltron) Hurt, Langst, M/M, but don't worry!! he comes back, i love writing angst wtf, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguslovescas/pseuds/aguslovescas
Summary: "You could have that in real life. Even withyourboy." They smirked at Lance, who had tears about to come out."Look, i have an offer for you, you can have that life, for a year, and then... you die."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. The dream

Since Keith had passed Lance was different, he wasn't the same funny guy who you'd like to hung out with. He stopped being the light of the group, to become the shadow of the person who he once was. Keith had taken that part of him when he died.

There wasn't a body to go cry to either, or yell at, they had burnt it and throwed the ashes to the space. His mom didn't show up to the memorial, she had just disappeared when she was informed about what had happened.

Lance would spent all his day training, like Keith would he thought, and would spend all his night crying until he fell asleep, just to have the awful nightmares.

The nightmares could be about him running after a shadow, of his lover, but never being able to reach him. Others would be just watching the red paladin die on his arms, like it actually happened, but like a movie, and not being able to do anything to save him.

That was his daily rutine for over a month, his friends tried to help him but even if they tried their best, Lance would drive them off every time. He didn't needed them. He needed his loving boy, the one that he couldn't protect. He needed to be better.

So he kept training, and crying, and isolating himself, and training, and crying...until one day that abruptly changed, rather a night.

It wasn't like the usual nightmares what Lance was dreaming, it was like he was at his... _home _? He was in his house, back in earth. He was having dinner with his whole family.__

__

__He somehow knew he was dreaming, and he was amazed by the fact that it wasn't a bad dream. Everyone was having a good time, eating and chatting about how the paladins of Voltron had saved the world. Even his friends were there, even...Keith._ _

__

__He glanced at Keith, who was laughing at a stupid joke Hunk had just told, aw man, that beautiful smile. Lance would have given everything to see it again. But suddenly he heard the sound of the bell._ _

__

__His first instint was to get up and check who it was. "I'll get it" he quickly said, and looked how Keith smirked at him. He went and opened the door, but he didn't recognize who was the person in front of him._ _

__

__The person didn't seem human, his skin was very pale, almost white, and he was wearing a smokin with a hat in his head. The hat didn't let Lance see the entity's eyes, he was curious to see but he remembered _it was a stranger outside of his house _, so he fixed his composture, noticing the softness of the sweater his _abuela _had woven for him that he was wearing, and changed his face to one more serious. But before he could ask who the stranger was, they spoke first._____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Hey there, my man. I know you don't know me, but i do know you. Look, see how happy they are?" They asked, and their voice reminded Lance of a comercial he used to love watching as a kid, and they opened more the door to point with their right hand the family laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You could have _that _in real life. Even with _your _boy." They smirked at Lance, who had tears about to come out."Look, i have an offer for you, you can have that life, for a year, and then... you die." The individual directly said. Lance looked for a sign in the entity's speech that showed they were lying. He found none._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________They were telling the truth. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His life in exchange of a year full of happiness, with _his _Keith.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He knew Keith was needed more than him if they needed to keep fighting the war against Lotor, anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I accept." He did not hesitate, nor mutter when the words came out of his mouth. "I accept the deal." He remarked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Good choice." The entity commented and disappeared in a thick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He suddenly felt the enough strength to open his eyes. He did and he found himself laying on a bed, that wasn't his, and him positioned looking at the ceiling. It had those little stars that glow in the dark glued to it. In that moment he found out. He was in _Lance's _room. In _his _bed. He quietly moved his head to his right, where the wall was, to find Lance next to him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He panicked and ended up falling off the bed and landed on the floor. That sense made him remember...what had happened before that exact moment. The fight... when a bullet got him...the void..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He had... _died _?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________How could he be here if he had died?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Someone had done something to bring him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He got up and kneeled in one knee, to see Lance. He looked so peaceful, with a little smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________How the hell was Keith here was a question for the future Keith because right now, he was very hungry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He finished getting up and grabbed his jacket, which was in Lance's chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Aw, he kept it. _The thought warmed his heart, Lance cared.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He kept walking through the hallways til he made it to the kitchen, Pidge was there, drinking a glass of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Keith momentarily forgot he had been dead until some minutes before, so he just walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When Pigde noticed his presence, she seemed like she was seeing a ghost.  
Well, _she was _. Kinda.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The glass fell off her hands and her eyes were wide open. She was about to yell and in that moment Keith understood what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Oh shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He could tell the scream his friend had just made, had been heard over the whole castle because he started hearing a few footsteps coming from the hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Lance was the first on enter the room and see the situation. Doing the opposite of what Keith thought the Latin boy would do, he ran to his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey, Lance." The half Galra boy whispered, Lance did give very tight hugs, or at least he was doing it now. He returned the hug, putting his hands on Lance's back, and drawing circles with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I missed you." The cuban boy didn't care if his teammates saw them hugging like that as they entered. He had thought he would never see his partner ever again, and there they were, hugging each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They were going to pull apart the hug but they felt everyone joining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Then they all pulled apart and Pidge was the one in ask the question everyone had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"How the hell are you here, with us?" She said kneeling to grab the pieces of the glass on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I-i don't really know. I remember i was somewhere else and whoosh, i'm here." He said, using his hands to do the whoosh sound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I don't know how it happened but we're very glad you're here, Keith." Shiro said. "Tomorrow we can figure it out, Pidge." He added, looking at Pidge, who it seemed like she wanted to run some tests in that instant, but she accepted with a "ok" that sounded like a complaining. "We all need to sleep. So, goodnight guys." With that said, Shiro left the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Sleep well, guys. Like he said, i'm happy you're back." Hunk said and he was followed by Pidge and Allura, who also said goodbye and left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The only three that were still in the kitchen were Coran, Lance and Keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Can i talk with Lance for a second?" Coran suddenly said. Keith nodded and replied "Alright, i think i'll go to sleep. Goodnight guys." and left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________After he heard the footsteps far enough not to hear him, he grabbed Lance's shoulder violently, which triggered Lance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What did you do?!" Coran whispered but Lance could still see he was mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What-what do you mean?" He muttered in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Things like that don't _just _happen. You can't magically come back without consequences. What did you do?" He asked again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"I didn't do anything!" Lance knew that dream was _what he did _. "I have a dream-" he started the sentence but got interrupted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Oh no..." Coran closed his eyes and Lance saw the sadness on his expression. "Tell me you didn't." Lance had never seen him this sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"Coran...i missed him." His voice cracked when he replied. "So much, it hurt. Sorry..." he added as the tears started rolling down his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Coran also started tearing up and he gave him a hug. "It's ok, Lance. We'll figure something up. Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." He assured, even if he wasn't that sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuup hey again its like 7 am and i haven't slept yet bc i wanted to finish writing this so  
> sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes but here your angsty food comes😏😏😏

"You can't tell him." Lance spoke almost like a whisper to Coran, while still hugging him, his arms around Coran's high back, after sniffing. "Any of them. Please Coran." He pleaded.

"It's okay, Lance. I won't tell them. I promise." Coran assured, trying to convince himself to keep the promess he was making in the future as he spoke. "But that means we'll have to figure this out by ourselves."

"Thanks, Coran." Lance replied and pulled apart the hug. He tried to smile to Coran but was able to form just a small, and sad, smile. Then he walked away and colapsed in the darkness of his room, falling sleep as soon as his body touched the softness of his bed.

_______________________________

The couple months that came next were pretty much the same, the defenders of the universe would acomplish the missions they were told to, while Lance would enjoy his time with the red paladin. 

Even if the cuban boy had thought he had, his friend hadn't swallow the tale that "the fate wanted him here", instead, he had been doing research as the time passed. 

In every planet they were called for help, he would ask in every library or ask the locals. He had almost lost hope, but at the same time he was not just curious, maybe worried would aply more for what he felt. Worried about the possible consequences of him being brought back to life.

He had noticed his friend had been acting strange since he was back, instead of flirting with every girl he met on the long trip, he would spend his time joking around with Keith. He didn't pretend they were rivals as he used to, he was...friendly.

When the news spread, two days after his return, Krolia showed up in the Castle, just to stay for dinner and then returning to do her job. 

But Keith remembers enjoying very much that night, everyone seemed so happy to see _him _and that made him happy. It was so nice to see his family being glad to be with him, and not being disturbed or annoyed.__

__

__Days later they were again battling against a troup of Galra soldiers in other planet, Sepia, having inhabitants human-alike, but with blue skin. The fight wasn't being easy because the ship was big enough to catch the lions and there wasn't a spot to fight with voltron without hurting the people from there._ _

__

__They were some place similar to a forest, filled with trees of different kinds and sizes. Keith was fighting with his sword two robots, one in front of him and the other behind. The blue paladin was also busy with a group of robots aproaching the spot where they both where._ _

__

__They were supposed to be the distraction while the team saved the prisioners from the ship, but it was being a harder task than it seemed to be earlier that day._ _

__

__As soon as he finished with the two enemies, Keith turned back to see his partner but what he turned to was a different story. The robots where a lot for Lance, which distracted him from the gun pointing exactly at his head._ _

__

__The time slowed down to Keith and he felt not able to move, it was like the whole situation was a movie and he was the person watching. He heard the trigger being pulled and the sound of the bullet coming out of the large weapon that the robot was holding._ _

__

__He saw how other two robots were holding Lance's arms from the forearms, unmovilizating him. He watched as his friend's face lifted up and saw in horror the bullet coming for him._ _

__

__As a reflex, the red paladin closed his eyes and heard a yelp, and then someone landing limp on the ground. The time stopped being in slow motion and he was able to react. He opened his eyes and started to run, his heart beatong faster and faster._ _

__

__He arrived to where the two pieces of machine where, cutting the head of the first one, cutting in two the other. Then he threw his sword to the one pointing at him, hitting it on the head and seeing as it fell to the floor._ _

__

__Now focusing on his injured friend, who was laying on the ground, he kneeled and looked down. Not the thing he expected, he saw that the bullet wound was positioned in the blue paladin's right thigh, also hearing his partner cry in pain._ _

__

__"How the f-" he started saying but then thought that maybe it would be better if he helped his friend instead of swearing. "I- we need backup. Lance was shot."_ _

__

__The mullet-haired heard his teammates asking if their friend was bad injured and assured them he just needed to get back to the castle and he would be good as new._ _

__

__On the other hand, the only two things the other paladin could focus his hearing on, were a ringing sound that seemed inside his head and his heart beat, becoming faster so the blood could replace the one getting outside of his body through the wound in his leg._ _

__

__"Lance..." the one holding the other paladin tried to formulate an assuring phrase but the words wouldn't come up to his mind, also trying to catch his friend's attention, that right now was into looking the sky._ _

__

__"Hey...mullet." he moved his gaze from the sky to his friend's hair, which even sweaty looked beautiful, and then finally to see his pretty purple eyes._ _

__

__"We need to get out of here." The other one replied as he heard the footsteps of more enemies aproaching their spot. Then, he put his friend's right arm over his shoulders, starting to kneel on his left leg and lifting the other. He did then lifted the other and now they were standing._ _

__

__He called his lion for help mentally, thanks to their bond, and carried his partner to the lion forgetting about the "do not bring your lions to the battle" thing._ _

__

__As Hunk and Pidge heard the instructions from Shiro, they called their lions too and blowed up the two ships, risking their capture but luckly acomplished the task. After that, returning to the castle inside their respective lions._ _

__

__"How are you holding, Lance?" Trying to get out of the place and be able to check on his partner as quickly as possible, Keith said._ _

__

__His buddy was resting his back against the wall, sitting and covering with both of his hands the open bullet wound, keeping his other leg flexed and the injured stretched, finding this position more comfortable. "Good." The red paladin could hear the teeth gritting fir the pain he friend produced as he spoke._ _

__

__The two landed and the princess came out of the big structure running. She found her teammates coming out of the lion, one carrying the other. She hurried to hold the injured's left arm._ _

__

__"We need to get him to the pods" the last thing Lance heard the princess saying before he passed out because of the exhaustation._ _

__

___________________________________ _

__

__He felt the wind going through his soft hair as he fell from the cold place he was in, which couldn't recognize since he had his eyes close._ _

__

__Instead of the coldness of the floor he was specting to fell at his touch, he felt the warmth of a pair of arms holding him, wrapping around his torso and arms._ _

__

__He lifted his gaze from the floor, a bit curious about who was the person holding him, to find out that person was Keith._ _

__

__Overreacting as always, Lance opened wide his eyes, let a little scream come out of his mouth, jumped back and ended up on the floor._ _

__

__"What the hell, mullet!" He yelled in response, as he felt a heat growing on his cheeks, but tried to hide it with a try of a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck . Opposite to the reaction he waited for, Keith was with a serious face. Lance stopped joking around and started to worry._ _

__

__Maybe he had hurt him when he fell _on _him? Maybe was something wrong with him? Was he hurt?___ _

____ _ _

____"It was you. Wasn't it?" The sound of the emocionless dark-haired's voice pulled his partner out of his worry, producing a confused look on his face. "You saved me."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Wh- what are you talking about, man?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Y- you did something to bring me back!" The other angrily yelled as he threw her hands to the air. "That's why that bullet didn't hit you right on the back! Some stupid magic or trick!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Oh...that..." he presses his lips against each other, trying to formulate an actual good response. "Yes, Keith. It was me."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The other paladin lifted his gaze from the floor into the blue ocean eyes of the other with a concerned look, a combination of concern and fear. It was like they could see each other's soul._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"W- why?" He didn't take away his stare from the other boy's eyes. "Why would you do that?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Right now Keith didn't care about the _how _, he cared about the reason. Why would he want his _rival _back? Someone he hated?_____ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Because...i missed you." He couldn't believe the sentence that had just came out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had _missed _Keith? Or was it something else?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The one wearing a red jacket didn't need to figure out how to reply to _that _because his friend hadn't finished his explanation___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Y-you told me to follow my dreams." He wrapped his arms around himself, still sitting, but now putting his legs on his chest. "Remember? When you were dying on my arms. You told me that." Now his voice sounded more cold, contrasting the sad that he had used on the last phrase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith had just realized he didn't remember much from that night. He just remembered a weird feeling of happiness and then just...emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"But i had no dreams without you." He sniffed after the words were said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You- you can't do this to me!" He replied pointing at his crying friend with his right index finger. "I didn't want to come back, Lance. I had accepted you being with Allura and being happy. I- i had accepted you being happy without me." A tear fell down his left cheek to meet with another in the paladin's chin as he sit down, in the same position as his partner, wrapping his arms around his crossed legs against his chest. Now allowing himself to sob._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance crawled on all fours to Keith's direction, who was letting all the rage come out as tears. The brown-haired boy placed his arms around him and whispered. "I had to do it, Keith."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now the rage transformed into doubt. How dare he to say this just now? Is he lying? He must be. He hated Keith, that's why they were rivals, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Whats wrong with you?!" The rage came back to Keith, making him push away the warm arms around him and falling inches away on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lance tried to form a sad smile at least but he failed. "I needed you. I've always needed you by my side. I needed more time with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keith stared at the ground. "What was the price?" He noticed the confused face glaring at him. "The price of bringing me back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"My life. I had one year with you and then..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No...it can't be...ho-how much- how much time do you- do _we _have left?" His voiced shaked as he spoke.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"A day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That sentence rumbled inside Keith's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________One day. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Just one day. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One day before he lost him forever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One day and he wouldn't ever see him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One day and it would be over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"When were you going to tell me?" His cold voice broke the silence that had been created as the other rethought all the choices he had made through the years. "Or were you going to leave me without saying goodbye?" His voice didn't trumble as it sounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I-i haven't thought about it, really..." He looked at the ground, feeling some kind of embarrasment for not thinking it through while he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The mullet-haired broke in sob again, now pulling his arms against his chest, some way trying to comfort himself, being able to touch his shoulders as arms where crossed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And then again the blue paladin came closer crawling and hugged his partner. "Shh, it's okay, buddy. It's gonna' be okay. I got you." He said drawing circles on his 'friend's back. It didn't last long til he felt more weight on him; Keith had fallen sleep on his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Before some traumatic flashbacks of "cradling him on his arms" like the last time could make it into his head, he slowly layed the body he hang on the floor, and layed right by his side, letting the exhaustation sink in, without thinking what could happen the next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________His last day. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> there the first chapter goes!! let me know what do you guys think about it!! also the kudos are very apreciated<33


End file.
